Big Time Moving On
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: It's been 5 years since Kendall left LA. But now he returned and he wants to start over. But can he start over? And can he move on from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**5 Years Later**

James was cleaning up the house. It's been 5 years since everything happened. He was still with Kelly. Logan and Carlos stopped talking to James. He tried to explain but they weren't listen. Melody turned 5 not that long ago. Melody knew James wasn't her bioloical father but she stopped asking who her real father was a couple years back. Kelly was furious that the judge didn't found Kendall guilty. James shot Brad 5 years ago. The cops didn't press charges on James, they said it was self defense. Brad died that night at the hospital.

It's been 5 years since Kendall left LA. He left a couple days after he was found not guilty. Now Kendall is returning to LA after 5 years. He's just want to move on and try to forget everything that happened.

Logan and Carlos remained best friends even though they don't talk to James anymore. They tried talking Kendall but he left LA. They remained close to Lucy also.

"I'm going out. I need you to babysit Melody for me." Kelly said.

"Okay." James said and watched Kelly walked out the door. It's been like this for a while, he'll watch Melody while Kelly goes out and does god knows what. James still loves Kelly but does Kelly loves James? Their relationship is drifting apart. James hates it. He hates that Kelly goes out and not even tell him where she's going. He always has to watch Melody even though she isn't even his.

Mercedes stayed in LA with her dad. One day she got home and saw her dad and Kelly. She was furious. She left and haven't returned since then. She tried to tell James but he wouldn't listen to her. She got her own apartment even though it was small. her dad tried to convince her to come back but she wouldn't listen to him.

Kelly walked back in the house.

"I'm back." Kelly said.

"Okay." James said.

"Where's Melody?" Kelly asked.

"She's in her room playing." James said.

"I'm going to take her to the park." Kelly said.

"Okay. I'll be here." James said.

James waited and waited for Kelly and Melody to come back but they never returned. There was a knock on the door. James got up and opened the door. It was a police officer standing there.

"May I help you?" James asked.

"Are you James Diamond?" The cop asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" James said.

"Kelly Wainright and her daughter was involved in an accident. They was hit by a drunk driver." The cop said.

"Are they okay?" James asked.

"They're at the hospital right now. We have one witness that said they saw a blonde guy driving the car." The cop said.

"Do you know his name?" James said.

"We idientified the driver as Kendall Knight." The cop said. James stood there in shocked.

 **Hoped u liked it. This is the sequel to Big Time Mistakes. Is Kendall the drunk driver? Who is Melody's father? You guys will know in a couple chapters why Kendall left and came back to LA.**


	2. Chapter 2

James rushed to the hospital.

"I'm here for Kelly Wainright and Melody Wainright." James said.

"A doctor will be here with you shortly." The lady said.

"Okay." James said sitting in the waiting room.

"Have you saw the news?" Lucy asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Logan said.

"Kelly and her daughter is in the hospital. A drunk driver hit them. The cops have a suspect but not in custody." Lucy said.

"Who's the suspect?" Logan asked.

"They think it's Kendall." Lucy said.

"What? He's not even in LA." Logan said.

"Actually he is. I saw him." Lucy said.

"He didn't do it." Logan said.

"He did looked like he was drunk." Lucy said.

"You think Kendall did this?" Logan asked.

"I didn't say that. But someone did." Lucy said.

James was in the waiting room. Seemed liked forever. A doctor walked out a few moments later.

"Kelly Wainright." The doctor said.

"How is she?" James asked.

"I'm sorry. She's dead." The doctor said.

"H - How's Melody?" James asked.

"She'll be fine. Just a few scratches." The doctor said. "Would you like to see her?"

"Y - Yeah." James said following the doctor to Melody's room.

"James!" Melody said, getting up from the bed and hugging James.

"I'll be back in a little bit." The doctor said leaving the room.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm okay. Where's mommy?" Melody asked.

"She didn't make it." James said.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"She's dead." James said.

"N - No! Your lying!" Melody said crying. James hugged her.

"Lucy thinks Kendall actually did it?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. She said she saw him drunk." Logan said.

"But why would he do it though?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think he did it. But someone did do it." Logan said.

"But who?" Carlos asked.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you guys think Kendall did it? Next chapter you guys will get to see Kendall and something happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

James was still in Melody's room.

"When can we leave?" Melody asked.

"When the doctor says you can go." James said.

"But I wanna go now." Melody said.

"I know." James said.

"Why do you think it was Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he did." Lucy said.

"He didn't killed Kelly." Logan said.

"Maybe he did. He was drunk." Lucy said.

"I don't think he did it." Logan said.

Maybe he shouldn't of come back? He's getting blame for a crime he didn't do once again. Kendall rented a room to a hotel. He couldn't leave because the cops was looking for him. He grabbed a bottle of beer and began to drink it.

Carlos didn't believe Kendall killed Kelly. Why would Kendall kill Kelly?

"Lucy thinks it's Kendall." Logan said.

"It can't be. He wouldn't kill Kelly." Carlos said.

"I know. We need to find out who did it." Logan said.

"But how?" Carlos said.

"I don't know." Logan said.

James and Melody got to finally go home. Melody fell asleep on the way home. James couldn't believe it. Kelly was gone. He arrived home and parked the car.

"Melody, it's time to get up." James said.

"Is mommy home yet?" Melody asked. James sighed.

"She's not coming back. Your mommy is dead, Melody." James said.

"I want her back." Melody said.

"I know. I do too." James said.

Carlos knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Kendall didn't killed Kelly." Carlos said.

"What makes you think he didn't?" James asked.

"Why would he?" Carlos said.

"For revenge." James said. "He wanted Kelly dead."

"And how do you know that?" Carlos asked.

"Because Kendall ran into Kelly a couple days before the accident." James said.

"I don't believe. Kelly could of been lying. She was very good at it." Carlos said.

"Kelly wasn't lying." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys the drunk driver is? Was it Kendall? Was Kelly lying? Did Kendall really wanted her dead?**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I didn't know you was back." Kelly said._

 _"You ruined my life! " Kendall said._

 _"I didn't ruin your life." Kelly said._

 _"Yes you did." Kendall said. "I hate you." Kendall said and walked away._

 _Kelly walked in her house._

 _"I bumped into Kendall." Kelly said._

 _"What? He's back?" James asked._

 _"Yeah and he threaten to kill me." Kelly said._

 _"He threaten you?" James said._

 _"Yeah he did." Kelly said._

"Kendall didn't killed Kelly." Carlos said.

"Yes he did." James said.

"Why can't you believe hedidn't killed Kelly?" Carlos asked.

"Because he killed her." James said.

"No he didn't." Carlos said.

"She said he threathen to kill then he killed her." James said.

"And you seriously believe her? She lied." Carlos said.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked.

"I went to visit James." Carlos said.

"What?" Logan said.

"He thinks Kendall killed Kelly." Carlos said.

"Of course he does." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Mercedes?" Lucy said.

"Is it true?" Mercedes said.

"Is what true?" Lucy said.

"Is Kendall back?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah he's back." Lucy said.

Kendall was in the hotel sitting on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and got up and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall said.

"Why did you killed Kelly?" James said.

"I didn't killed her." Kendall said.

"You killed her." James said.

"Is that why you came here? To accuse me." Kendall said.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I know you killed Kelly." James said.

"I didn't killed her." Kendall said.

"Yes you did." James said.

"No I didn't." Kendall said.

"I'm going to prove your guilty." James said and walked away.

 **Hoped u liked it. Is Kendall Innocent? Or guilty? Will James ever believe Kendall? Who was the drunk driver?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kendall was in the hotel sitting on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and got up and opened it._

 _"What are you doing here?" Kendall said._

 _"Why did you killed Kelly?" James said._

 _"I didn't killed her." Kendall said._

 _"You killed her." James said._

 _"Is that why you came here? To accuse me." Kendall said._

 _"I'm not accusing you of anything. I know you killed Kelly." James said._

 _"I didn't killed her." Kendall said._

 _"Yes you did." James said._

 _"No I didn't." Kendall said._

 _"I'm going to prove your guilty." James said and walked away._

Kendall shutted the door and sat back on his bed. Even when Kelly is dead she still is ruining Kendall's life.

 **2 Weeks Later**

Police was still trying to find the driver of the car that killed Kelly.

Lucy wanted to believe that Kendall didn't killed Kelly but if he was drunk than he could of. He did hated Kelly.

James hated that the cops still haven't catched Kendall yet. He wished they would arrest him already. Kendall needs to pay for what he done.

"Have you heard the news?" Lucy said.

"What news?" Logan asked.

"They just arrested Kendall." Lucy said.

"What? He didn't killed Kelly." Carlos said.

"That's not why they arrested him." Lucy said.

"Then why did they arrested him?" Logan said.

"Because Griffin is dead." Lucy said.

"What?" Logan and Carlos said at the same time.

Police handcuffed Kendall and put him in the back of the cop car. He was innocent. He didn't killed Kelly but no one believed him once again.

Mercedes coudn't believed her father was dead. He was murdered. But who murdered him? They arrested Kendall but he didn't did it. Mercedes was going to find out who really murdered her father and Kelly. She knew Kendall didn't kill either of them. He was innocent.

The planned is working perfectly. No one suspects a thing. They're getting away with murder. Now for the plan to work perfectly is for Kendall to be convicted of murder and found guilty.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who is framing Kendall for murder and why? You guys will find out what happened that night and who killed Kelly.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Where were you?" James asked._

 _"I went out." Kelly said._

 _"Where?" James said._

 _"Just out. I'm going to take a shower." Kelly said and walked away._

 _James was tired of Kelly ignoring him. He was tired of taking care of Melody who wasn't even his. He was tired of Kelly cheating on him. He deserves to be happy. Doesn't he?_

"Why would the cops think Kendall murdered Griffin?" Logan said.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"Kendall didn't murdered Griffin." Carlos said.

Mercedes knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" James said.

"My dad is dead." Mercedes said.

"Griffin is dead?" James said.

"Yes. I know you think Kendall killed Kelly but he didn't." Mercedes said.

"Then who did?" James said.

"I don't know. But I will find out and I will find out who killed my father. The truth always comes out." Mercedes said.

"Kendall killed Kelly and he probably killed Griffin too." James said.

"Why are you defending Kelly? She never cared about you. She cheated on you." Mercedes said.

"We loved each other." James said.

"If she loved you then she wouldn't cheat on you." Mercedes said.

"Kendall didn't killed Griffin." Logan said.

"I know. But why would the cops think he killed Griffin?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. Someone is framing him." Logan said.

"You think James is framing him?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. But someone is." Logan said.

 _"I'm tired of watching Melody everyday while you go out and party." James said._

 _"I can party whenever I want to!" Kelly said._

 _"You should be taking care of your daughter!" James said._

 _"She's not even mine!" Kelly said._

 _"What do you even mean she's not even yours?" James said._

 _"Nothing." Kelly said._

 _"Kelly what do you mean she isn't yours?" James said._

 _"I was never pregnant. Okay?" Kelly said._

 _"Where did she came from then?" James said._

 _"I borrowed her from the hospital." Kelly said._

 _"For 5 years?!" James said. "I can't believe you stole her!"_

 _"I didn't stole her!" Kelly said._

 _"Yes you did!" James said. "You can't just take a child from the hospital that isn't even yours!"_

 _"She is mine." Kelly said._

 _"No she's not." James said. "I'm telling the cops."_

 _"You're not taking my daughter away from me!" Kelly said._

 _"She belongs with her real family!" James said._

"Is this true Mr. Diamond?" The cop asked.

"Yes. Kelly told me that day when she died. I just haven't thought about it since she died." James said.

"Okay. We're going to try and contract Melody's birth parents then." The cop said.

"And there something else." James said.

"And what's that?" The cop said.

"Kendall Knight didn't killed Kelly Wainright. He couldn't of." James said.

Kendall walked out of prison. He got bailed out but he didn't know who bailed him out.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think killed Kelly? Who bailed Kendall out of prison? Did James done the right thing about telling the cop.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kendall walked out of prison. He got bailed out but he didn't know who bailed him out._

"You're welcome." James said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"You could thank me for bailing you out." James said.

"Thank you? You're the reason I was in jail!" Kendall said.

"It wasn't my fault. It was your fault." James said.

"My fault?! You're the one who told the cops on me! On something I didn't do!" Kendall said.

"The past is in the past." James said.

"You and Kelly both ruin my life! You sided with her! Instead of your best friend! I never lied to you! But you didn't believed me! You believed Kelly!" Kendall said.

"You never lied to me? That's bullshit!" James said.

"When did I lie to you then?" Kendall said.

"When we were 8 you told me your dad was in the C.I.A but he wasn't." James said.

"I was fucking eight! And that was the only time I ever lied to you! We were kids! And you still can't trust me after that one lie?" Kendall said.

"You shoudn't of lied to me in the first place!" James said.

"We were fucking kids! It was one stupid lie!" Kendall said.

"It might of been one lie but you still lied." James said.

"But yet you believed Kelly who lied to you more than once!" Kendall said.

"She never lied to me." James said.

"Yes she did! She ruin my fucking life!" Kendall said.

"She didn't ruin your life. You did that on your own." James said.

"I should of never came back here." Kendall said.

"Then why did you?" James said.

"Because I got fired from my job. I got kicked out of my house. So I thought maybe things would be different. But once again I get blamed for something I didn't do. No one believed me. I had no one!" Kendall said.

"Stop blaming me and Kelly. Because we never did anything to you. You ruin your own life." James said.

"I. Hate. You." Kendall said and walked away.

James stood there in shock. How could Kendall say he hated him? He just did bailed Kendall out of jail and he doesn't even get a thank you. He started to walked away when he bumped into someone.

"Brad?! But you're supposed to be dead!" James said. "Were you the one that killed Kelly?"

"Of course I was. That bitch had to go." Brad said.

James was shocked. He couldn't believed Brad was alive and that he was the one that killed Kelly.

"Why did you do it?" James asked, hitting the record button on his phone when Brad wasn't looking.

"She dumped me. She had to pay." Brad said.

Before Brad could do or say anything else, the cops showed up and arrested him.

Maybe James should apologize to Kendall.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should James apologize to Kendall? Who was right James or Kendall? So, I'm doing a contest. If you want to enter all you have to do is say you're in or you're enter. Everyone that enters will get a one shot from me. . I'll do a drawing on mini webtool where I enter the names and it picks a name randomly. 1st place winner will get 5 one shots and I'll do a story for you too if you'll like. Or help you write one. I'll pick the winner sometime next week. If you already said you enter then you don't have to enter again.**


	8. Chapter 8

James couldn't believed Brad was the one that killed Kelly. And Kendall didn't even said thank you to James for bailing him out. If it wasn't for him, Kendall would still be in jail.

James knocked on the door.

Kendall opened the door. "What do you want?" Kendall said annoyed.

"You could say thank you. I did bailed you out of jail." James said.

"You're the one who put me in there!" Kendall said.

"And I bailed you out!" It wasn't my fault you were in jail, it was yours!" James said.

"Get out." Kendall said.

"So, you're not going to apogolized to me?" James said.

"Apogolized for what? I did nothing wrong!" Kendall said.

"You know where to find me when you want to apogolize." James said and left.

Kendall grabbed his mail and opened it up. His rent was due. He looked around his tiny apartment to see if he could sell anything so he could have money for his rent. But he had nothing to sell. He sold pretty much evertything he had years ago so he could have somewhere to live and leave, he applied for jobs everywhere he could but no one will hire a convict even though he should of never went to jail in the first place. He done nothing wrong. He didn't even had a cell phone. He couldn't afford one.

James went to the store and grabbed some groceries. He went to the checkout line when he saw Kendall turning in an application to the manger and left.

"I woulldn't hire him if I was you." James said.

"And why's that?" The manager said.

"He's been in jail multiply times and he steals stuff. That's why he got fired from his last job because he was caught stealing." James said.

"How do you know him?" The manager said.

"We used to be best friends before he went to jail. You can't trust him." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys should apogolize? James or Kendall? Did James had a right to tell the manager about Kendall? Next chapter you guys will srr a flashback and get to see why Kendall came back.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**5 Years Ago**_

 _Kendall was stocking selves at a local store when he was called in the manager's office._

 _"You're fired." The manager said._

 _"What?" Kendall said._

 _"I'm not going to have a convict working here." The manager said._

 _"I been here for 5 months. I need this job." Kendall said._

 _"You're a convict, now get out of my store." The manager said._

 _Kendall got up and left the store._

 _Kendall unlocked the door to his trailer and walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the uncomfortable couch. He needed that job to pay his rent on the trailer. It wasn't his fault that he was a convict and went to jail. He didn't done anything. After getting fired he tried to find a new job to pay his rent but he couldn't. He got kicked out of his trailer._

 _ **3 Years Ago**_

 _For the past two years Kendall mostly lived on the streets. He couldn't afford to buy or rent a place. He stopped celebrating his birthday when he was 17. He had no one to talked to. He was all alone. He eventually found another job but it didn't last because he got fired for being an convict. For his 21st birthday he didn't even celebrated it._

Kendall walked out of the store where he bumped into James.

"Leave me alone." Kendall said.

"You have no right to be mad at me." James said.

"I have no right to be mad at you?! You ruined my life!" Kendall said.

"I didn't ruined your life! You did that on your own!" James said.

"Just stay out of my life!" Kendall said and left.

Carlos saw James.

"Would you stopped blaming Kendall and stopped ruining his life." Carlos said.

"I'm not blaming him for anything and I'm not ruining his life." James said.

"Yes you are. You're supposed to be his friend but you keep blaming him for stuff that he didn't do." Carlos said.

"He ruined his own life." James said.

"No he didn't. You need to apogolize to him." Carlos said.

"He's the one who needs to apogolize to me." James said.

"Apogolize to him. You'll be lucky if he forgives you. I don't know why you're blaming him and ruining his life, he did nothing to you. And maybe, just maybe Kendall will forgive you but you'll be lucky if he does. Start apogolizing to him and maybe we all can be friends again but for now, you have no friends." Carlos said and walked away.

 **1 Week Later**

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Appartently Kendall got arrested once again." Logan said.

"For what?" Carlos said.

"The cops found drugs in his luggage at the airport." Logan said.

"What? Did James had something to do with it?" Carlos asked.

"I have a bad feeling he did." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Does Kendall have a right to be mad at James? Was Carlos right? Should James apogolize to Kendall? Did James had something to do with Kendall getting arrested again?**


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall got released from jail. He walked away from his apartment he just lost because he couldn't pay his rent.

James was walking down the street when he spotted Kendall.

"You're mother was very disappointed in you. She knew you wasn't innocent." James said.

"I did nothing!" Kendall said.

"You didn't even showed up to your own mother's funeral!" James said.

"I was in jail because of you!" Kendall said.

"It wasn't my fault." James said.

"Yes it was! You did nothing but ruined my life!" Kendall said.

"I didn't ruined your life!" James said. "Your mother told me to tell you she wished she never had you." James said.

"You're lying." Kendall said.

"I'm not lying. She knew you wasn't innocent." James said.

"I don't believe you." Kendall said.

"You need to stopped blaming me for ruining your life! You did that on your own." James said and walked away.

A few hours later Kendall walked over to a bench and sat down. It was getting cold outside and getting late also. He decided to lay down on the uncomfy bench.

James spotted Kendall laying on a bench and got the bottle of water he had and dumped it on Kendall.

Kendall jumped up. "What the hell!" Kendall yelled.

"Now you're clean, kind of." James said.

"Why the hell did you dumped water on me?!" Kendall said.

"It's your fault." James said.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You already ruin my life!" Kendall said.

"I didn't ruin your life! You did that on your own! I didn't done anything to you!" James said.

"You ruin my life! What did I do to deserve my life ruined?" Kendall said.

"You know what you done to me!" James said and left.

 _James walked out the principal's office._

 _"So, how much trouble you got in?" Kendall asked._

 _"I got suspended for a week." James said._

 _"I told you that you would get in trouble." Kendall said._

 _"Was you the one that told the principal on me?" James said._

 _"You think I ratted you out?" Kendall said._

 _"Did you?" James said._

 _"Why would I? You're my best friend." Kendall said. The bell rang. "I should get going to class but we can hang after school." Kendall said and walked to class._

 _James watched Kendall walked away and left the school with his mom. He walked in his room and laid on his bed. He knew Kendall was the one who ratted him out and he was going to make Kendall pay for getting him suspended._

 **Hoped u liked it. Was James lying about Kendall's mother? Was it right for James to pour water on Kendall? You guys now know why James is doing what he's doing to Kendall. Was Kendall the one who ratted James out and got him suspended?**

 **I got terrible news today. My grandpa who I really wasn't close to growing up because he lived farther away from me passed away. And I'm just upset and people in my family are making me mad saying I will get over it. But how can I? I did visited him more when I got older but I'm going to try and post more stories so I can get my new story I been working on for a while.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**1 Week Ago**_

 _"I have to go to Paris. You could come with me if you want." Mercedes said._

 _"I can't afford a plane ticket." Kendall said._

 _"I can get you one. It's no big deal." Mercedes said._

 _"Are you sure?" Kendall said._

 _"Yes, I'm sure. Get away for a while." Mercedes said._

 _"Okay." Kendall said._

 _Mercedes and Kendall was at the airport getting their bags checked when they found drugs in Kendall's luggage. The police arresteed Kendall. Mercedes tried telling the police that the bag wasn't Kendall's but they didn't listen. Mercedes still had to go to Paris for a meeting. She wished Kendall could go stopped getting arrested for stuff he didn't do._

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Kendall got a job cleaning the lobby, mostly wiping down tables at a local restaurant. He worked for about two weeks.

James walked in the restaurant and saw Kendall. James ordered food.

Kendall saw James walked in the restaurant and rolled his eyes. He walked on the other side avoiding James as best as he can. He knew he had to clean James' table when he left.

After finishing his meal, James got up from his table and left. Kendall walked over to the table and started to clean it when he spotted a wallet. Kendall grabbed it from the chair. It was James' wallet. Kendall finished cleaning the table and was going to tell the manager that someone lost their wallet.

James walked back in the restaurant and saw Kendall picking his wallet up. James rushed over to the counter to speak to the manager.

The manager told Kendall to stepped in his office. Kendall stepped into his office.

"I just had a customer complain that the wallet you turned in had missing money from it." The manager said.

"I didn't stole any money." Kendall said.

"I can't have employee's stealing stuff. I have to let you go." The manager said.

Kendall left the manager's office and left the restaurant. He spotted James.

"I didn't stole any money from you! I just returned your wallet! I didn't even looked inside!" Kendall said.

"Then why was there money missing from my wallet?" James said.

"I don't know! But I didn't took it!" Kendall said.

"Yes you did!" James said.

"No I didn't! I did nothing to you!" Kendall said.

"Thats a lie. You know what you did." James said.

"No, I don't. What did I do to you?" Kendall said.

"You ratted me out!" James said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall said.

"When I got suspended because someone ratted me out." James said.

"Is that why you blamed for stuff I didn't do because you think I ratted you out? I never ratted you out! You were my best friend! I woud never do anything to hurt you! You're supposed to be my best friend but all you did was ruin my life!" Kendall said.

"I didn't ruin your life!" James said.

"Yes you did! You have no idea what it's like to be in jail for something you didn't do! All I ever done was be your friend and you repay me by ruining my life?! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Kendall said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you guys think Kendall is right? Should Kendall's life be ruin because James thinks he ratted him out? Did James had a right to tell the manager that Kendall stole his money? DId Kendall stole James' money? Next chapter Kendall will have a conservation with Logan or Carlos and you guys might not like someone in the next chapter.**

 **My grandpa's funeral was Saturday and I'm trying to upload as much as I can. My step-grandma (which I don't like) appartently called her boyfriend the day of my grandpa's death while two of his children was there and I think that was disrespectful. And appartently all his stuff got stolen and it made me upset and she would stole money from him and sell his stuff. But I have a few new stories I want to get up but I'm not going to until I finish the ones in progress now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Days Later**

Kendall walked around. Trying to find a job since he was fired from his old one because he was once again blamed for something he didn't do. Why couldn't James just leave him alone? He couldn't understand why James kept blaming him for stuff he didn't do.

"What is your problem James?" Logan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said.

"Why can't you leave Kendall alone. He done nothing to you!" Logan said.

"He's the reason the band broke up." James said.

"Kelly was the reason the band broke up. And why does it matter if the band broke up or not. You done nothing but blamed Kendall and you need to stop. I don't care what you think he done to you but me and Carlos are no longer friends with you and will not forgive you for what you done. And I highly doubt Kendall will forgive you too." Logan said.

Kendall walked in the public library and went in the corner and sat down, looking at a book. He mostly stayed in the library until it was closing time since it was chilly outside.

Mercedes returned from her trip to Paris and knocked on James door.

"Mercedes? Why are you here?" James said.

"Did you convince my father to take me out if his will right before he died?" Merecedes said.

"Why does it matter?" James said.

"I was his daughter! How did you even convince him to take his own daughter out if the will?" Mercedes said.

"I told him you would give all the money away and that you didn't deserve the money." James said.

"You had no right to do that. That was my money. So what if I was planning to give some money away, it was my money." Mercedes said.

"You were going to give the money to Kendall. After all he done." James said.

"He done nothing. You seriously need to stop blaming him for everything. You will get your karma hopefully sooner than later." Mercedes said and stormed off.

Kendall walked out of the library and started headed to the park.

Carlos saw Kendall and walked up to him.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"So you're going to talk to me now?" Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos said.

"You haven't talked to me in yeas." Kendall said.

"I tried but you took off." Carlos said.

"I took off because I was getting blamed for stuff I didn't do and I thought if I came back the past would be in the past but I guess not." Kendall said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't of went to that party in the first place." Carlos said.

"I wished I never did. I don't even remembered what happened at the party." Kendall said.

"You don't remembered drinking?" Carlos said.

"No, I don't." Kendall said.

"You were drugged." Carlos said.

"What? Everyone knew but no one told me?" Kendall said.

"We thought you knew." Carlos said.

"I didn't know! How was I supposed to know when no one believed me!" Kendall said.

"We believed you! But you left without even saying goodbye!" Carlos said.

"I left because I had nowhere to go!" Kendall said.

Carlos walked in the house.

"I talked to Kendall." Carlos said.

"You did?" Logan said.

"It kind of didn't went well." Carlos said.

"Did you guys heard?" Lucy said.

"Heard what?" Logan said.

"Kendall got arrested again." Lucy said.

"Unbelievable. Why can't James stop?" Logan said.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"It wasn't James." Carlos said.

"What?" Logan said.

"It was me." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately. I've been working a lot and exhausted when I get home. Hopefully the next chapter will be up later this week. And this story is almost finished. Does Mercedes have a right to give the money away? Why did Carlos called the cops? What do you guys want to see in the last chapters of this story? Again, I'm so so sorry for not posting but I'm going to try to post some of my other stories when I get a chance.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You lied to me." James said.

"So what?" Mercedes said.

"You shouldn't of lied." James said.

"It's my money. I can do what I want with it." Mercedes said.

"Kendall doesn't deserve the money." James said.

"He doesn't deserved to get blamed and go to jail for something he didn't do! Why can't you understand you're ruining his life! You need to stop blaming him James and grow the fuck up." Mercedes said and walked away.

 _"Kendall got arrested again." Lucy said._

 _"Unbelievable. Why can't James stop?" Logan said._

 _"I don't know." Lucy said._

 _"It wasn't James." Carlos said._

 _"What?" Logan said._

 _"It was me." Carlos said._

"What do you mean it was you?" Logan said.

"It was me who called the cops." Carlos said.

"Why did you called the cops?" Logan said.

"I didn't called the cops on Kendall. I called the cops because there was a guy mugging someone so that's why I called the cops." Carlos said.

"So, then James probably called the cops on Kendall." Logan said.

"He couldn't of." Carlos said.

"Why not?" Logan said.

"Because James was right beside me and we were talking. when it happened." Carlos said. "Why did they arrested Kendall this time?"

"I don't know." Logan said.

Kendall was once again in jail. The only thing good is the food. Everyone complains about the food in jail. But Kendall didn't care. He could eat all he wants here and could afford it. The food didn't bothered him but that doesn't mean he should be in here. Kendall was laying down on the uncomfy bed in his cell. He doesn't belong here.

Lucy worked as a detective and was called to a crime scene.

"What do we have here?" Lucy asked.

"An 23 year old." An other detective said.

"What happened?" Lucy said.

"Not sure. We can't tell if they're female or male." The other detective said.

"Can I have a look?" Lucy said. The other detective nodded and lead Lucy to the room with the body.

"Does this person look familiar?" The detective said.

"Yeah, kind of. It's hard to tell though." Lucy said.

"They found a dead body today with blond hair and their 23 years old." Lucy said.

"Do they know who it is?" Logan said.

"Yeah. They just found out." Lucy said.

"Who is it?" Logan said.

"It's Jo Taylor." Lucy said.

"Oh my god." Logan and Carlos said.

"And Kendall got arrested for the murder of Jo." Lucy said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Did Kendall killed Jo? Did Mercedes had a right to lie to James? There's only five or seven chapters left of this story. Next chapter will be up asap.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Kendall walked in 2J._

 _"How could you!" Kendall yelled at James._

 _"What is your problem?" James said._

 _"How could you and Jo date behind my back!" Kendall said._

 _"Dude, calm down. She's not into you so what?" James said._

 _"You're supposed to be my friend! Why are you dating Jo when you know her and I are dating." Kendall said._

 _"It's not my fault she has feelings with me and wants to be with me and not you." James said._

 _"You shouldn't of even date her when you knew we were dating." Kendall said._

 _"Get over it. She doesn't love you!" James said._

 _"You can't be mad at me forever." James said._

 _"How could you betray me like that?" Kendall said._

 _"I didn't betray you!" James said._

 _"Yes you did! You're susposed to be my best friend. How could you date Jo?" Kendall said._

 _"Because we love each other and you should be happy for us." James said._

 _"Happy for you? How can I be happy with you two dating when she cheats on me with my best friend!" Kendall said._

 _"Where are you going?" James asked._

 _"I'm going to a party." Kendall said._

 _"A party?" James said._

 _"I just want to have some fun and forget the whole Jo drama. And I forgive you, James." Kendall said._

 _"You do?" James said._

 _"Yes. You're my best friend and I know you would never hurt me or betray me again." Kendall said. "No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends forever."_

"Did you do it?" Logan asked.

"Do what?" James said.

"Did you blamed Kendall for Jo's murder?" Logan said.

"Jo's dead?" James said.

"Yes and Kendall got arrested once again." Logan said.

"I didn't blamed him. I never blamed him. It's not my fault he can't stay out of trouble." James said.

"You don't blame him? That's bullshit and you know it James. He done nothing to you." Logan said.

"He ruin his own life. I done nothing to him! All I did was be his friend!" James said.

"All you did was be his friend? Some friend you are! You keep blaming for stuff he didn't do!" Logan said.

Kendall was sitting outside on a bench while other inmates was playing basketball or just talking. He wanted to leave. He doesn't want to be here, he shouldn't be here anyway. What did he ever done to have his life ruin? And no onw believed him. Kendall was all alone and maybe he will be for the rest of his life.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was it right for Jo and James to date behind Kendall's back? Should Kendall be in jail? Can Kendall and James ever be friends again? Next chapter you guys will get to see how Jo died.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Jo was walking down the street, teexting someone. When all of a sudden she heard someone yelling. She turned around._

 _"Hi, may I help you?" Jo asked._

 _"Give me your money!" A guy said._

 _"I don't have any." Jo said and began walking away._

 _The guy followed Jo and stabbed her and ran off._

 _Kendall was walking down the street when he saw Jo laying on the sidewalk, bleeding. He ran over to her and checked to make sure she was okay. But it was too late. She was dead. He tried giving her CPR but it didn't worked._

 _Someone saw Kendall giving Jo CPR and called the police._

 _After a few minutes police showed up and arrested Kendall._

Kendall was sitting in his tiny cell waiting to be released. Why does he keep getting blamed for stuff he didn't do? He was all alone.

"Jo's murderer has been arrested." Lucy said.

"Who was it?" Logan said.

"His name is Peter Rollins. It was a random mugging." Lucy said.

"Are they going to release Kendall?" Logan said.

"I have no idea. But they should." Lucy said.

James was throwing stuff away when found an old pic of him and Kendall when they first arrived to the Palmwoods. He ripped the picture up.

"Stupid Kendall needs to take responisblity for what he has done and stop blaming me. I never did anything to him. He deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life." James said to himself. He never done anything to Kendall but Kendall blames him for ruining his life. He didn't ruin Kendall's life, Kendall ruined his own life.

 _2 Hours Earlier_

 _"Get out of my spot." A prisoner said._

 _"There's more places to sit." Kendall said._

 _The prisoner push Kendall out of the seat and started beating Kendall up. After a few minutes, guards came and broke up the fight._

 _Kendall had to clean the bathrooms even though he didn't fought back. He hated it here. He just wants to leave._

 _Kendall finished the cleaning the bathrooms and the guy who beat him up earlier came and trashed the bathroom again, making Kendall clean it again._

James couldn't understand why Mercedes wanted to help Kendall. Kendall doesn't deserve to get that money. He deserves to be in jail and pay for what he did.

 _James was walking down the street when he saw Jo laying on the sidewalk bleeding and Kendall beside her. James got his phone out and told the cops what happened._

 **Hoped u liked. Should Kendall take responsiblity? Or James? This story is almost over. And I'm still trying to figure out if I should make a sequel to this or not. What do you guys think? I have a few ideas for stories and I need your guys help to decide what stories I should do. The two with the most votes I'll do but I'm going to finish a couple stories first. All of these ideas are for Big Time Rush. I'm working on a Friends story and will upload it when I finish the first chapter.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**

 **Story Idea 5: Again, I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**


	16. Chapter 16

Mercedes walked in the office.

"Hello, Ms. Griffin. What can I do for you?" The person asked.

"I need your help with something." Mercedes said.

Kendall sat in his cell, staring at the wall. Bored out of his mind. Other prisoners was yelling but Kendall just sat quietly. He wants to get out soon. He shouldn't of been here in the first place. It was time for bed. But Kendall barely slept in here. The bed was very uncomfy and other prisoners would make noises all night long.

 _"There's a party Friday. You should come." James said._

 _"I don't know." Kendall said._

 _"Come on, it'll be fun." James said._

 _"I'll think about it." Kendall said._

 _James was looking around. James found what he was looking for._

 _Kendall couldn't believed it. His life was falling apart all because of one stupid lie. He wished he never went to that party. He shouldn't be in jail. He's only 17 years old. He has his whole life ahead of him. Why does he have to be in jail? He never done anything wrong._

 _Both Carlos and Logan knew Kendall didn't did anything but they didn't understand why James couldn't see that._

 _"My brother is innocent." Katie said._

 _"No, he's not." James said._

 _"Yes he is. You're supposed to be his friend James. You know he wouldn't do anything like that." Katie said._

 _"Maybe when you get older, you'll understand." James said._

 _"What I understand is your a jerk. And you better talk some sense into Kelly and have her drop the charges because Kendall didn't do anything to her." Katie said._

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

 _Mrs. Knight died of cancer. She didn't even knew she had cancer. Katie moved in with her grandparents who lives in Toronto. Mrs. Knight had a will and everything she gave to Kendall, knowing he'll take good care of Katie. But the will disappeared. And Kendall got nothing. He was in jail when Mrs. Knight died. He didn't even know she died until he got out of jail._

Mercedes got back from talking to a lawyer, hoping to get Kendall out of jail. He shouldn't be there in the first place. Mercedes knew Kendall didn't killed Jo. She knew he done nothing. He should of never been in jail for the first place.

 _Carlos walked out of the principal's office._

 _"What was you doing in the office?" James asked._

 _"The principal is going to talk to you." Carlos said._

 _"Why?" James said._

 _"Because the principal knows what you did." Carlos said._

 _"What? How?" James said._

 _"Because Kendall told the principal it was you." Carlos said, lying. Kendall wasn't in the principal office, it was him who ratted James out, not Kendall but Carlos didn't want James to know it was him._

 _"Kendall ratted me out? I thought he was my friend." James said._

 _"I guess not." Carlos said._

Kendall was finally released from jail. He was glad he was released, he doesn't want to go back. He should of never been in there in the first place.

Kendall walked out of jail and James saw him.

"Why in the hell did they let you out?" James said.

"Because I didn't do anthing" Kendall said.

"You killed Jo!" James said.

"I did not! I was only giving her CPR!" Kendall said.

"Yeah right. I saw you. You stabbed her." James said.

"I didn't stabbed her. I was trying to save her life." Kendall said.

"Oh, please. You wanted her dead because she broke up with you." James said.

"We broke up years ago and the reason we broke up was because she cheated on me with you!" Kendall said.

"And yet here you are still talking about it." James said.

"You're the one who brought it up." Kendall said.

"You need to stop blaming me. I didn't ruin your life. You need to get a fucking life and stop blaming me for ruin yours. I only made your life better." James said.

"How in the hell did you made it better when you were the reason I was in jail." Kendall said.

"I wasn't the reason you were in jail. Quit blaming me for your actions." James said.

"I forgiven you for dating Jo and stabbing me back. All I ever done to you was tried to be a best friend. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for ruining my life. You're supposed to be my best friend. But now you're not. Maybe if you apogolized and mean it." Kendall said.

"Apogolize for what? I did nothing to you. This is all your fault." James said.

"I guess I got my answer." Kendall said and walked away.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should James apogolized? What is Mercedes up to? Where did Mrs. Knight will went? Why did Carlos lied? This story is coming to an end. Only two or three chapters left. Go to my profile page and vote for which story I should do next. And I'm still debating whether I should write a sequel to this story or not.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**

 **Story Idea 5: Again, I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Carlos walked out of the principal's office._

 _"What was you doing in the office?" James asked._

 _"The principal is going to talk to you." Carlos said._

 _"Why?" James said._

 _"Because the principal knows what you did." Carlos said._

 _"What? How?" James said._

 _"Because Kendall told the principal it was you." Carlos said, lying. Kendall wasn't in the principal office, it was him who ratted James out, not Kendall but Carlos didn't want James to know it was him._

 _"Kendall ratted me out? I thought he was my friend." James said._

 _"I guess not." Carlos said._

 _ **2 Days later**_

 _Carlos knocked on James door._

 _"Carlos? What are you doing here?" James said, opening the door and letting Carlos in his house._

 _"Kendall wqsn't the one who told the principal on you. It was me." Carlos said._

 _"What?" James said._

 _"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want you to be mad." Carlos said._

 _"I'm not mad at you." James said._

Kendall was sitting on a bench. He doesn't know where to go. He has nothing. He was all alone. It started to pour down rain and Kendall was getting soaked. He had no umbrella or jacket. He started to get up and started walking. He walked to the local library that was still opened and he walked in the library.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Kyle said.

"No problem. You shouldn't of been in jail anyway." James said.

"So what happen between you and your other friend that was in jail." Kyle said.

"I bailed him out, I let him stay here and tried to give him money but he ended stealing money from me." James said, lying.

"He wasn't much of a friend then." Kyle said.

"No he wasn't. He just blamed me for ruining his life and all I ever did was helped him out." James said.

"I'm going to get sone rest." Kyle said.

James didn't really knew Kyle long. He bailed Kyle out of jail for sexual assault and let him stay at his place until he gets his own place. Him and Kyle became fast friends. Maybe if Kendall would apogolize to James then maybe James would forgive Kendall for everything he done to James.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story. And I decided not to do a sequel to this story. Next chapter is pretty much the epilogue. Do you guys think James should of helped Kyle? Should Kendall apogolize to James? What do you guys want to see in the last chapter? You guys can vote in the comments, PM me or go to my poll and vote for which stories you want me to write next. Voting ends in September. You guys can vote more than once for a story or vote for all of them. The two with the most votes I'll do.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**

 **Story Idea 5: Again, I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**


	18. Chapter 18

James helped Kyle out even though they haven't been friends for long. Carlos and Logan found out and was furious with James. They couldn't believed James would helped someone he barely knew. They stopped talking to him.

Lucy was still friends with Logan and Carlos and she thinks what James done was wrong. She thinks Kendall should of never went in jail in the first place.

James called the cops on Kendall because he told the cops Kendall broke in his house and stole money from him. But the cops couldn't find Kendall. James was furious, Kendall shoould of never been released from jail in the first place. James hates that Kendall got released from jail and can't accept responsibility for his actions and needs to stop blaming him for ruin Kendall's life. James didn't ruin Kendall's life, Kendall ruin his own life and Kendall needs to be in jail for what he done and not be released.

Carlos and Logan tried contracting Kendall but he just disappeared. They're still friends and stopped talking to James. They just hoped Kendall will not end up in jail again for something he didn't do.

Kendall left town to never be seen or heard from the guys. He changed his name. He just wanted to be happy again like he was before that party. The party that ruined his life. He's still not sure what he done to have his life ruin. He tried making new friends but it was hard to do. Mercedes helped Kendall get his own place even though he refused but she wasn't going to take no as an answer. He just wanted things to be like they was before. But things would never be like they was before. He was sitting in his room looking at an old picture of him and the guys. He missed his family he would never see again. He just wanted his life back. Before he was blamed and was put in jail. He wished it was just a horrible nightmare. These past six years but it wasn't a nightmare, it was his life and there was nothing he could do to turn back time. The damanged was done. What did he ever do to deserve this? Did he deserved to have his life ruined? The picture he kept for six years, in the picture he was happy. That was one of his best days but sadly it was his last right before the party. That day was a day he'll never forget. He wished he coud have another day like that day, a day where he was happy. Even though James blamed him for stuff he didn't do, he would of liked to still be friends with James but James didn't want anything to do with Kendall. James called the cops on Kendall for breaking in his home and and stealing money from him. But Kendall never broke in James home or stole any of his money. He never done anything wrong. He couldn't understand why James blamed him for stuff he didn't do. All he ever did was be James friend but this is how he gets repayed. He wished he could be happy again but he doesn't know if he'll ever truly to be happy again. He might of made a big time mistake years ago but that mistake will haunt him for the rest of his life.

 **Hoped u guys liked it. Did you liked the ending? What character did you guys not liked and why? Was it right for Kendall's life to be ruined? Do you guys trust Kyle? Do you guys think Kendall should of stayed in jail? Could James and Kendall been friends again? This story is finally over. I loved writing it but I have so many ideas and remember to vote on my poll. This story won't have a sequel. I thought one sequel is enough and I couldn't come up with any ideas of another sequel without it being repetive. I hoped u guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I can't wait for you guys to see the new stories I been working on but I'm going to finish a few other stories first.**


End file.
